


Misunderstanding

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [210]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: recyclingss asked: SUNDAY MINIS!!!! ahhhh how about klaus/caroline: “Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [210]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Misunderstanding

Caroline blinked in shock, the hurt and confusion she felt mingling with a new warmth she wouldn’t put a name to yet. “You’re in love with me,” she clarified slowly, that warmth threatening to let her heart get carried away, “which led you to invite a date to your brother’s wedding?” _Instead of me_ , she wanted to add, but the implication fell heavily between them anyway.

Sheepish was a strange look on Klaus. He rubbed his neck, shifting in discomfort. “You go on dates.”

“But you don’t.”

And he didn’t. All while they were doing the friends with benefits thing, she never held back details in her misadventures with dating on campus, but he never once reciprocated. He always said relationships were too much pressure, and exclusively fooling around with Caroline at their whim was as close as he willing to get. Her dates never went past a kiss or two, not when they weren’t what she wanted and Klaus had her sex drive perfectly handled.

Perhaps that should have been her first sign that they weren’t just friends with benefits anymore. That, and the fact that she was wearing only his Henley as she made herself at home on his couch when he dropped the bomb of a wedding date that _wasn’t_ _her_. “I don’t understand,” she finally said, feeling stupid and absolutely gutted - but still reeling from the warmth of his declaration, too. “How can you love me and date someone else?”

His eyes narrowed like she was missing something vital. “You’ve never wanted to date me-”

“You never asked me out!”

“-and you’re going to find someone you like at some point,” he finished, glaring a bit at her interruption. “I can’t just sit around and wait for you to leave me behind, Caroline. And inviting you to a family wedding seemed a sure way to speed that along.”

She rolled her eyes. “Inviting another girl is the problem here.”

But he shook his head, absently stroking his hand over the legs she had left strewn over his lap. “The problem is that I love you, and I know you won’t ever feel the same.” His voice was sad and so unlike him.

Her heart breaking for him, she couldn’t stop herself from crawling into his lap until they were nose to nose, her arms circled around his neck. She felt a little better when his hands moved to her hips, holding her on top of him. “How do you know I don’t feel the same?” She asked the question quietly, tempted to brush their lips together but not wanting to derail the important conversation they’d stumbled into. “I was under the impression you don’t do relationships, so excuse me for taking your words at face value.”

“You-”

She did let her nose drag down the length of his, content enough to close her eyes. “While I really want to show you exactly what you mean to me,” she murmured against his lips, “I think I’d like to take you out to dinner first. On a proper date.”

Klaus was already standing, though, careful to lift her with him before carrying her to the bedroom. “No sense getting dressed just yet,” he argued, his mouth pressing warm kisses to her collarbone. Dropping her to his bed, he smirked at the way her legs curled around him. “But a proper date sounds ideal, love.”

The pet name wasn’t new, but the blooming affection she felt for its new meaning certainly was, and she looked forward to testing out any other new benefits that came from this little misunderstanding. Abruptly, though, she pushed him back. “So…are you going to call this girl and cancel or am I?”


End file.
